Satan and angel
by NanaNekochan
Summary: Santana has come to terms with the fact that ahe may never be with Brittany but when a new girl shows up will she have a chance?  Bad title, bad summary My 1stfic so please comment but be gental. SantanaxOC I DONT OWN ANY SONGS! OR GLEE! NEW CHAPTERS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Bell rings. Santana walks into the choir room and takes a seat at the top row, on the far end. On the other side she sees Brittany smiling and talking to Arnie.

It was bitter sweet.

She knew that she was happy that Brittany was happy, but it hurt to have that feeling that it was never going to happen.

She had broke off the foe-realtionship with Dave, but they had both decied that it wasn't right, but they were still there as friends protecting each others secret.

Schuester enters and tells them to settle down.

"Alright guys we've got one week till regionals and we have to start buckling down."

Santana stares off into space still thinking of Brittany.

'it's great shes happy but what am I suppose to do now… I'm a closeted lesbian in the whole freakin scho-'

Her thoughts are cut off by a knock at the choir room door.

Santana's eyes widen when she sees who walks in.

A petite girl in yellow skinny and a purple checkered hoodie, and is wearing a glitter covered fedora on top of her head. Her hair was almost white with bleach and cut very very short. So short you could have thought she was a boy if it wasn't for them curves.

"Damn." Santana whispers to herself.

"Excuse me… is this Glee club?"

Puck jumps up. "Yeah! Who's askin?"

"oh I'm sorry were you in the middle of practice?" the small girl stamers and backs up feeling threatened.

"Puck sit down." Schuester points to his seat. "Uh, can we help you with something?"

"oh well I'm Angela Hunter. I just transferred and was just looking for the Glee club… I wanted to see if it was too late to try out…"

"Well I'm sorry bu-" Rachel begins to say before she is cut off by Mr. Schu saying "No, no. that's not a problem at all. New auditions are always welcome."

"But Mr. Schu I must be against this. We're so close to reginoals we couldn't possibl-"

Mr. Schuester holds up his hand a Rachel cutting her off again.

"Rachel, she has every right to an audition as you did." Schu turns to Angela. "Um do you have a song?"

"Oh! Yes!... Wait! Do you mean NOW?"

"Sure no time like the present!" Schuster smiled brightly.

"ummm… ok…" she walks of to the band and points at an acusotic guitar." May I?" she takes it and walks to the front of the group.

"Alright and what are you singing for us?"

"Airplanes."

"Okay." Schuster sits down, Angela closes her eyes and starts to strum.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
>I could really use a wish right now<br>Wish right now  
>Wish right now<br>Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
>I could really use a wish right now<br>Wish right now  
>Wish right now<em>

_I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
>To go back to a place much simpler than this<br>'Cause after all the partying and smashin' and crashin'  
>And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion<br>And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
>There comes a time where you fade to the blackness<br>And when you starin' at that phone in yo lap  
>And you hopin' but them people never call you back<br>But that's just how the story unfolds  
>You get another hand soon after you fold<br>And when your plans unravel in the sand what would you wish for if you had once chance?  
>So airplane, airplane I'm sorry I'm late<br>I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
>If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight<br>And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night  
><em> 

To everyones surprise shes not rapping but sing the lyrics to her own accords.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
>I could really use a wish right now<br>Wish right now  
>Wish right now<br>Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
>I could really use a wish right now<br>Wish right now  
>Wish right now<em>

_Somebody take me back to the days  
>Before this was a job, before I got paid<br>Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
>Yeah, back when I was tryin' get into that subway<br>And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
>But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant<br>I'm guessin' that if we could make some wishes out of airplanes  
>Then maybe oh maybe I'll go back to the days<br>Before the politics that we call the rap game  
>And back when ain't nobody listen to my mixtape<br>And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
>But this is for the Cada, what's up Bobby Ray<br>So can I get a wish to end the politics  
>And get back to the music that started this shit<br>So here I stand and then again I say  
>I'm hoping we could make some wishes out of airplanes<em>

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
>I could really use a wish right now<br>Wish right now  
>Wish right now<br>Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
>I could really use a wish right now<br>Wish right now  
>Wish right now<em>

_I could really use a wish right now  
>Like shooting stars<br>I could really use a wish right now_

Angela opens her eyes to the sound of appluse and cheers coming from the group.


	2. Chapter 2

Neko: HEY everybody! Sorry about the mix up with the pages! I think my computer caught my ticks lol and it's my first fic! And my first oc hope you all like her.

Santana: Wait so you're giving me a woman?

Neko: maybe….

Santana: Thank you! *glomps*

Neko: I said MAYBE!

Santana: That's almost a yes!

Neko: AIR! I NEED AIR!

Brittany: ummmm…. Aren't you in the closet?

Santana: oh wait….yeah…. CRAP!

(Neko passes out from lack of air...)

/

Schuster sit there stares in astonishment. This girl had a voice that could rival even Rachel's. Such a strong voice coming from such a small girl, simply crazy. He didn't realize that there could be a Sunshine case TWICE!

"Well alright! I guess it's unanimous!" Schuster stands with his arms spred dramatically "Welcome to New Directions!"

"YEAH!" The shy girl's personality seems to melt away to so a bright and bubbly one. She beamed with a sweet little grin and her arms raised in victory. "TOTAL WIN!"

Everyone laughed.

"Ok Angela. Go sit wherever."

"But Mister Schuster…" interrupts Rachel interrupts AGAIN! "We simply have no room, it's much too late in the season an-"

"Shut up Berry! She's already joined and either way it's not up to you. " Santana had heard enough. The girl's voice was amazing and she deserved to be in glee club. Not like she didn't want to get to know this girl no not at all…. She blushed at that thought, shook her head and points at Rachel. "And don't you even think about pulling that same crap you pulled with Sunshine again."

Everyone turned and glared at Rachel now.

"I'VE SAID I'M SORRY!"

Angela gives a strange look at Mr. Schu. "Do I want to know?"

Mr. Schuster's shakes his head.

Angela smiles up at Santana and goes to sit by the girl that just saved her.

"Hey, thanks for that. I really appreciate it." She smiles.

"Don't worry about it. And don't take any crap from Miss. Broadway over there! You voice is great."

The smaller girl giggles. "Thanks I'm Angela by the way but my old friends called me Angel."

"Santana, Haters call me Satan."

The two giggled at the irony of this. Angel then holds out her hand. "Well nice to meet you Satan!"

Santana laughs and reaches for her hand, but stops short. She see on the end of her wrist is a rainbow wrist band.

'No way.' Santana thought. 'No way am I this lucky the minute I start to think about coming out a lesbian moves in. AND SHE'S OBVEUSLY BUTCH! I mean look at that hair cut. No way she's straight!'

She suddenly realizes that she hasn't shook her hand. She grabs it hard and shakes it quickly.

Angel pulls her hand away and shakes it.

"Damn girl. You've got a grip!"

Santana blushes, embaressed.

"Uh..." 'Crap Santana think of something to say.'

" Uh... Hey! Nice wrist band! Very festive and Gay!"

'Crap festive and gay? Way to be obveious.' Santana faceplams herself but opens her eyes when she hears the smaller girl giggle.

"Well I'd hope so it was a gift from my favorite gay asian so... yeah..." she smirkes.

Santana gives her a look. "Favorite gay asian?"

"Yeah Alex was my best friend back in New York. I miss him sooo much."

Santana laughs a little. "So why'd you move all the way to this little town from New York?"

Angela's face dropped. "Umm.. i just came to live with my dad that's all."

"Oh... ok..."

An akward feeling came over them both of them. Santana had a feeling that she wasn't completely telling her the whole story but hey she just met the girl she wasn't going to pry.

The bell rings again.

"Alright everyone I'll see you all tomarrow and see what you've come up with for your songs." announces Schuster as they are dismissed.

"Songs?" Angela said quizzically as the get up and leave for the parking lot.

"Oh yeah we're preforming self written original songs for nationals." answered Santana

Angel's face brightened back up. "It's offical! This Glee Club is, hands down, WAY better then my last one! Well... all except for that Rachel chick. What on earth did she do to that one girl?"

"Sent her to a crack house saying it was an audition." Santana replys and laughs at the look of horror on Angela's face. "And they think I'M the evil one."

She smiles at Santana "I don't think your evil at all."

Santana smiles and blushes a little. Angela giggles.

"Your not so evil either."

"You really think so?"

"Maybe..."

"So you do."

"I said maybe!"

"It's close enough to a yes!"

As they laugh, a silver mustange pulls up to the parking lot.

"There's my dad. See you around Angel?"

"Yeah see yeah Satan!" They laugh and wave good bye as Santana climbs into the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana's phone starts vibrating on her side table. The screen is a picture of Brittany. She smiles and answer and picks it up.

"what's up?"

"San? Are dolphins gay sharks?"

"For the fourteenth time Britt, no."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm Positive."

It's silent.

"Britts?..."

"So you and that new girl were having a nice chat. Your such a flirt."

"What?" Her face heated. "We were just talking. Your crazy."

"Yeah Right San. I'm so glad you've finally decided to come out. I'm sure everyone will be as happy as me."

"Wait, Brittany!"

"Hey I gotta go, Lord Tubbington whining. Gotta go give him his meds."

"BRITTS!"

"Talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

Click…

'Coming Out…. I was thinking about it… but NOT right now I've gotta fix this…'

*~*Next Day*~*

"Sup, Lucy." Santana turns to see the shorter girl from the other day dress in a pair of white skinny jeans and a black tee shirt with a giant panda attacking a city. Her short platinum hair was spiked into a foehawk and on her neck was a rainbow beaded, hemp necklace. Those colors that had once gave Santana a sence of hope layed there mocking her.

"Um, my name is Santana." She mumbles, closes her locker and starts to walk away.

"Um yeah." Angela picks up the pace to catch up. "You know Lucy, Lucifer, Satan."

"Uh yeah, whatever look I've gotta get to class."

"Well duh, so do I we've got French together remember."

'Shit!' Santana mentally cursed and she turns on her heels. "Look I don't know what you thought yesterday was, but I'm not in the mood to be stalked by some little bitch trying to pass herself as a boy, and who thinks she can get away with making fun of my name and get away with it. So back off."

Angela's face show pure shock. Shock which starts to fade into an emotional cocktail of hurt, anger, and most of all… pity?

"Huh? And to think I thought I found someone I could have things in common with." She glares right into Santana's eyes. "Do me a favor and Call me when that closet gets too small for your ego." And she storms past her toward French class.

When Santana arrives, she takes her seat and sees that Angela has taken the seat next to Kurt. She looks back for a split second and shakes her head.

Santanas head drops to her desk.

'Crap! What have I done?'


	4. Chapter 4

Neko:HEY ALL! Hope you all liked Chapter 3. This next chapter is mainly from Angela's prospective and is her developing a friendship with Kurt. Oh and all translations were thanks to the Google translator so if I'm wrong don't blame me, blame technology. Oh well… on with the show…

/

"Grrrr…. What's the point?" Angela exclaims quietly to herself. 'It's never been wrong before, no way it's wrong now! And it was so flirting why would she suddenly change arou- DAMN I HATE CLOSET PEOPLE!'

Her head drops against her desk with a loud 'THUMP!'

The entire French class turns and looks as she raises her head and rubs the red mark forming on her forehead.

Kurt looks and grimaces. "Eh bien, cela n'a pas l'air agreable." (Well, that didn't seem pleasant.)

She turns to Kurt and gives him an embarrassed grin. "Non,je ne crois pas qu'il a ete." (No, don't think so.)

Kurt smiles at her fluency and holds out his hand. "I'm Kurt."

"Angel."

"I know." He looks directly at her. She looks at him confused. "Glee Club?"

"OH YEAH! Hi! Sorry blonde moment…"

"Ha, it's fine. Nice pipes by the way. And your destion to sing a rap genius! "

"Ha! Thanks. It was just what I had recently learned on guitar. Honestly, completely spur of the mome-"

"EHEM!" scoffs their teacher as she glares at them.

Kurt gave Angela a guilty look and smiled. "Peut-etre qu'on devrait continuer cette après la classe, hm?" (Perhaps we should continue this after class, hm?)

Angela laughs. "Ouais." (yeah.)

The bell rings and they gather the book. Kurt and Angela walk to his locker, talking about song choices, and musicals, and Gaga, and New York.

"I still can't believe that you decided to move here, from New York! Are you crazy?"

She smirked. "You have NO idea. I actually live a couple blocks from where Ms. Gaga grew up."

" Are you serious! My Goodness you are crazy!"

Kurt laughs as he opens his locker door. Angela looks and the inside not "normal" locker attire for a boy, but she could just look at him and tell that Kurt wasn't a "normal" boy. What really caught her eye was the word "COURAGE" taped to the inside of his locker with the picture of a boy in a prep school uniform beneath it.

"Who's that?" she points.

"Oh, uh." He looks down and smirks. "That's my boyfriend Blaine. He goes to Dalton." He quickly looks up, looking at short haired girl, almost waiting for her reaction.

Angela stares at him for a second. Then, quickly, raises her arms in victory and shouts "I KNEW IT!"

Kurt chuckles. "Well you're not the only one. The whole school knows."

Her eyes widened all excited. "Really? So you're completely out?"

"So Out I took my boyfriend to prom."

"OH! I would have loved to have seen that." She smiles, but it fades when she sees his eyes cloud over.

"Actually, it wasn't that great. They, um, kind of nominated me prom queen…"

"Really? You're serious?"

"Yeah what better way than to label you the biggest GAY in school right?" Kurt chuckles half heartedly.

"Wow, I'm sorry Kurt. If it makes you feel better, I would have kicked their asses all of them and maybe some that didn't just because."

Kurt smirks "Now, now, violence is never the answer."

"But it's the one that's the most fun!"

Kurt burst into laughter, and shuts his locker. "Ok, ok well what about you? You got a bou?"

Her face darkens and she looks at the floor. "Actually my last girlfriend broke up with me a few weeks before I moved."

"Wait…. Girlfriend?"

Angela looks up, returns Kurt's blank stare with a worried look. "For someone as Flamboyant as you…. I think your gaydars broke."

"HEY! Don't pick on me!"

Kurt nudges her as they walk into the lunch room and take a seat at a table.

Angela pulls a plastic container out of her bag, opens it revealing veggie sushi.

Kurt stares in Awe at her lunch. No one in the school but him ate sushi.

"Um…. Want some?" says the blonde holding out her container to Kurt to sample. He nods, takes one and pops it into his mouth.

"Amazing! How did you end up at my school seriously?"

"Ha. You don't even want to know!" she says taking her chopsticks and lifting a sushi roll.

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Continues…..

/

"Ok. So you gaydars really really good, right?"

"Haven't been wrong yet. Why?"

"Who else is gay?"

"What?"

"Come on! It'll be funny! Just look around and tell me… who plays on the same team." Kurt smirks.

"It feels like your using my powers for evil."

Kurt gives her a look and she sighs. "Fine."

She looks down the table, and points at Brittany.

"Ok well, blondey is bisexual, maybe pansexual. Doesn't seem like gender matters to her."

"Really?"

"Yep. Oh! And you'll get a kick out of this one. Tough guy down there." She points to Puck. "Secretly down with (whispers) 'experimentation'." She gives Kurt a wink, and he covers his mouth and squeaks.

"NO WAY! Puck!"

"Like I said NEVER WRONG!" she exclaims with a mouth full of sea weed and rice.

"Wow. I'm just having such a hard time processing that."

"Ha. I can see why."

The bell rings again and the get up and head for the door.

"So what are you going to thrill us with today?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're supposed to write a song for nationals remember!"

"Oh, um… I can't write-"

"HEY DYKE!"

Angela's head whips, but it's too late. She's assaulted by 7 Big Gulps of cherry slushie. All she sees is red. All she hears is Kurt screaming something about Neanderthals. She wipes her eyes trying to see her offenders, when she's shoved into a row of lockers, as they run off.

Kurt quickly kneels down next to her.

"Ang! You Okay?"

"I-I don't Kno- AH!"

A white hot, burning rips through her side. She clutches at it and feels a wetness seep through her shirt. Droplets of red drip on to her white jeans. Kurt screams for someone to help. Dave, who was just ran the bullies off, quickly kneels down and carries the petite girl to the nurse.

Santana had been off to the side and had seen the whole thing. Wide eye she stands there frozen in terror.

'It was a simple locker shove and slushieing . How on earth did she start bleeding? More importantly, will she be ok?'

/

Neko: and on that dramatic note! COMMENTS PLEASE I LOVE THEM! Lol Sooooo… do you guys wanna know why she started bleeding? Huh? Huh? DO YA?... Well then you'll have to wait for the next chapter! HA! *runs away*


	6. Chapter 6

Neko: Wow! Now wasn't that dramatic…. Well don't worry she's just hurting, she's NOT DEAD PEOPLES! She's gonna be back later in the chapter. As for who attacked her and what happened…

Well read on and see what happens! ;)

/

Santana begins to feel a ball of fury begin to knot up inside her stomach, as she sees Dave turn the corner with a wounded Angel in his arms.

'HOW DARE THEY?'

She turns on her heals and sprints down the hall.

'HOW FUCKIN' DARE THEY?'

The Latina then burst through the doors of the boys' locker room. Standing before her was the entire Hockey Team.

"Get outta here Skank! This ain't a free show." Hollered the team captain. "Unless you want a show."

The others chuckle and throw catcalls until-

SLAP!

Santana backhands the Captain across the face.

"Fuckin' Psycho BITCH!"

"Psycho? Are you fucking insane? Do you all even know what you may have fucking done?" She screams. She closes her eyes trying to compose herself. "Do you even have the slightest fuckin clue what you have done to her?"

"Gave that little lezbo what she had coming." Pipes up the team's goalie.

"Yeah.' Agrees the captain "Can't have her here corrupting all the hotties."

The team laughs and high five each other.

"You sick freaks don't you know that she's-"

"SANTANA!" the doors burst open. Dave Karofsky comes running in. "She's being taken to the hospital right now."

Santana looks around the locker room and sees every single hockey players face drop.

Dave continues. "Apparently she had fresh stitches on that side and the force of the slam was strong enough to tear them."

"Stitches?..." the Latina covers her mouth in shock. "Oh my god…"

Dave looks at the others in disgust. He couldn't believe he use to be one of them. "Principal Figgin's wants to see you all, NOW."

/

Back in Figgin's office, the entire hockey team is in there being screamed at by Coach Beast and Principal Figgin's.

Santana sits in the office with Dave to see what's going on. Santana's hands were shaking as waited, somewhat from remaining rage, somewhat from fear.

Dave puts his hand on Santana's shoulder.

"Hey, she's gonna be ok. Kurt's with her at the hospital right now. "

"What?" Santana looks up at him. "Why's Kurt there?"

"He was with her when it happened. He told me to go see if you were alright and that he'd stay with her to make sure she was ok."

Santana's head drops. "I know they didn't mean to hurt her that badly. But still. They've gone way to far this time she was seriously injured."

"San don't worry she's gonna be ok."

Santana looks up and sees Principle Figgin's hang up his phone. To her confusion he looks at the Latina and shakes his head, and then dismisses hockey team.

They all leave looking as mad as hell. They all glare at Karofsky and Santana.

", Mr. Karofsky may I see you in here for a moment."

Santana's heart leaps into her throat.

She takes a seat. "Yeah?"

"One moment we're waiting on someone."

At that moment Mr. Schuster comes bursting through the door.

"I got here as fast as I could." He looks and Santana and Dave. "What's… going… on… here…?"

"Well, as of 12:45 this afternoon your newest Glee Club member, Ms. Angela Hunter?, was admitted to the Lima Central ER and is now there resting."

"WHAT? What happened?"

"Due to the bullying by the entire hockey team she hit her side and some stitches had torn." Principal Figgin raises his hand. "But they will not go unpunished. They are suspended and there will be no more hockey season for the rest of the year."

"That's good news," Karofsky states. "But why are we here?"

"Well you're here, Mr. Karofsky, as the man behind the Antibullying police. But as for you Ms. Lopez," he lowers his head and shakes it.

"What? What is it?" Santana's voice becomes shaky.

"I'm sorry to say but the hockey player's said it was your idea to attack her in the first place. I'm sorry but I have to suspend you."

/

Neko: GASP! CLIFFHANGER OH NOOOOES! Did Santana do it? Was it all her plans? Or is she really being framed? And if she is will anyone believe her? And Why does Angela have stiches in the first place? Keep an eye out for the next chapter and find out! XD


	7. Chapter 7

"WHAT!" Karofsky jumps out of his chair. "Santana would NEVER-"

"I'm sorry; Mr. Karofsky, but we have proof."

"What 'PROOF'?" Santana insisted. She all she wanted was to keep it a secret but she would have never intentionally hurt her.

"We have this." Principle Figgin holds up a DVD and places it in the computers DVD drive. He then plays it and pauses pointing at a girl with long brown hair handing the hockey captain a wad of cash.

"See her you are paying off the team for their 'services'." He says using air quotes.

Santana Scoffs placing her hand on her forehead and shaking her head.

"Principle Figgin…" she starts "…look at that girl. Now look at me. Notice that girl is about a foot shorter than me. Not to mention when have you ever seen me dressed like that?"

Principle Figgin looks back at the screen a then back at her and shakes his head "I'm sorry Santana, but I have to go with what we have. Not to mention a few students say they saw you yelling at Ms. Hunter in the hallway this morning. Either way I have to suspend you, your brother will be here soon to pick you up."

Both Santana and Dave get up and leave in an angry huff.

"I CAN'T FUCKIN BELIEVE HIM!" Karofsky shouts down the empty hall.

"What would you expect everyone in this firkin school knows I'm a bitch. Especially you," she smirks but it drops. "So why wouldn't I get the new girl beaten up…"

Dave turns on his heels and grabs the Latina's wrist and pulls her into the janitor's closet next to them. He closes the door and forces her to look him in the eyes.

"Because San the way you look at her and the way you talk about her there is no way you would ever hurt someone like that."

Santana looks down.

"You're not evil Santana. Just a bitch."

Santana looks up and smirks "Only straight I am is straight up bitch!"

They both laugh as they leave.

Karofsky sat with her at the front steps till her brother showed up.

"You better be glad as hell that I answered the phone and not mom or dad."

"Yeah. Yeah. I know. Hold it over my firkin head why don't ya."

He laughs. "Ok so where too?"

Without hesitation "Lima Central Hospital."

/

Neko: short I know but I didn't have much time with studying. So if she didn't do it, who did? Why did Angela have stitches and what will happen when she gets to the hospital? Keep an eye out for the next chapter and see!


End file.
